It all comes out
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Kellan and Sharni are over now. Now Ashley has the chance to make her feelings for him known. Kellshley


Disclaimer: I own nothing. As much as I wish I could get these two together, this is all fun. I hope you enjoy.

Kellan didn't know what he was thinking. The beer in his hand gave him some sort of proof that he wasn't, but the tears that had been in his eyes long ago gave him an excuse. Sharni left him claiming he was too close to some of the girls he worked with and she didn't want to be second. Second to what? He wouldn't know. But he knew that he needed to figure that out. Jackson had been over with his son, hoping a visit from little Monroe would help Kellan smile. But all it did was remind him that he would never have that. Him and Sharni wanted kids. They had talked about it and agreed after marriage they would slowly start to plan kids. They talked about getting married and being together all the time. But then she left. Kellan was the one who was left crushed as Sharni caught a plane and headed home to Australia wanting space.

Kellan needed one last drink but the figure in the door took the bottle from his hand and dumped it out. They earned a grunt from Kellan, something that sounded more like a pig than anything else, and some incoherent words. "Who called you here" He asked looking over his shoulder. The figure moved back to the living room and took a seat on the couch across from him.

"Jackson. He called worried after he left you. He said you wouldn't even look at Monroe who wanted your attention." Ashley said crossing her arms over her chest. That just brought Kellan's eyes to her chest and she cleared her throat. "Sharni left and you are already eyeing me? Wow impressed." She said sarcastically. Kellan closed his eyes and rested his head back before he looked to her face.

"Why are you here Ash. You stopped calling me. You stopped returning my texts and emails. I hear from Nikki and Paul you are back in town after filming but when I call you ignore me." He said watching her. That was the real reason he was pissed. But he wouldn't admit it to himself or let anyone know. They would never let him down if they knew why he was drinking like there was no tomorrow. He missed his best friend. Slowly Sharni's words of being second best were clear to him. She meant Ashley. And at the time, Ash was just his best friend. But now, things were different.

"You need some on here. Here I am." She said as she looked over to him. He looked to her shaking his head ready to fight her on it. "Your right I stopped talking to you. But do you know how hard it is to watch someone you love be with someone else and you have to just sit there and act like life is fine? For months I was in pain. For months I pretended that I didn't care. That it didn't matter to me. But then you and Sharni start talking about kids and marriage and I couldn't handle it any more. I needed space from you. I thought if I got space, I wouldn't have to deal with the feelings I had for you anymore." She said before she stood up and headed away from him.

It took Kellan a few minutes to process everything she had just told him but it all made perfect sense. Then again, that could just be the beer talking. Getting up he followed her feeling adrenaline in his veins pushing him to say something. "Here's the thing Ashley. I do get it. I had to watch you go from guy to guy and stand back like nothing was bothering me. When we were working on warrior's heart together I thought that that was finally my chance. That I would finally make you see I liked you. But then you went out on a date with chord and I was done. I couldn't keep trying when you kept walking away from me." Kellan told her before he moved passed her and went in to the kitchen grabbing a water slowly drinking it. For a moment Ashley was distracted. His words were playing in her head and she knew that they were both fighting to get together when they should have just stopped fighting and fixed it all.

Moving towards him, she turned him to look at her waiting till he put the bottle down to kiss him. Kellan dropped the bottle from his hands and wrapped them around Ashley instead pulling her closer to him. The kiss was deepened and hands moved across each other's body's trying to feel as much as they could without breaking the kiss. Kellan picked her up and carried her up towards his room trying to keep from falling as they walked. Laying her back on to his bed he slowly kissed down her jaw to her neck his hands moving to her hips to pull her shirt off. Ashley helped him with her shirt before working to get his off.

"It should be illegal for you to wear a shirt." She mumbled against his skin as she turned his head back to hers and kissed him again. All she could think about was getting him naked and not letting him leave the bed until both needed food. Her legs wrapped around his waist brining him closer to her and he started moving his hips against hers, grinding on her. Ash let the moan out that she had held in and reached between them undoing his pants. "Someone wants me naked fast." Kellan teased as he pulled her bra off before he took her harden nipple in to his mouth. Ashley's back arched off the bed and her hand moved in to his hair holding his head to her as she moved her hips against his.

Kellan continued his mouth over her nipples before he slowly kissed back up to her lips, capturing her in a passionate kiss. Finally things were coming to light and he was beyond glad. It took them too long to get to where they were now and he wasn't willing to stop any time soon. Ashley pushed him off her, watching him frown as he laid on his back, before she stood up and kicked her pants aside. She helped him pull his pants off watching as his cock grew harder at the sight of her. Kellan pulled her back to him and kissed her before he thrusted in to her both of them moaning at the contact.

Ashley deepened the kiss and moved her hips against his wanting him to speed up. The feeling of him in her was better than she had ever pictured and she never wanted it to stop. Kellan kissed down her neck listening to the moans that were leaving her lips as he thrusted harder and faster in to her. Ashley felt her muscles beginning to tighten and wanted to last for as long as she could. She wasn't ready to let him stop any time soon. But when his hand snaked between them and rested on her clit slowly rubbing it, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Kellan sucked on her neck and continued his thrusts, thrusting harder in to Ash than before. "Fuck baby." He mumbled out against her skin before he felt her cumming around him. Ashley moaned out his name and continued moving her hips against his wanting to ride out the orgasm for as long as possible. Kellan's orgasm hit not long after and he came in her.

Ashley pulled him in to a kiss as they slowly relaxed against each other. "I love you Kellan." She told him softly before kissing him again. Kellan smiled against her lips kissing her back. "I love you too ash." He told her softly before he rolled on to his back. Ashley cuddled close to him smiling. Ash smiled; glad she listened to Jackson and went over to Kellan's. She would thank him for it later. Kellan kissed her head glad his best friend went against his word and sent her over. Sometimes Jackson wasn't so bad.


End file.
